


Ring My Bell

by amethyst_sugar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_sugar/pseuds/amethyst_sugar
Summary: After a stressful day at work, Kuroo comes home to a wonderful surprise.





	Ring My Bell

It had been one hell of a day at work, nothing but a barrage of meetings and complaints from his team members. Kuroo had hoped to get out of work on time since it was Friday, but ended up pulling a twelve-hour shift which could have very easily been extended for another two or three hours if he hadn’t decided to just slip out before his boss noticed he was still there. He had planned to go out for drinks with Bokuto before heading home, but that was before he got held up at work. All he wanted now was to get home, strip down to his boxer briefs, and drink a couple of beers while half-watching a movie. The thought of rubbing one out crossed his mind, but he just didn’t feel like putting in the effort. Besides, he was supposed to be seeing Kei tomorrow, so he figured it would be better to save his energy for that.

Kuroo sighed as he boarded the train to get back home, packed to the brim with teenagers ready for a night out in the city as well as other poor, over-worked souls such as himself. _I swear to God if I have to stand for the full ride home I’m gonna kill someone_ , he cursed as he squeezed himself between an old man and a guy that looked to be about his age. All the doorways and seats seemed to be claimed by bratty teenagers, and Kuroo wished he could’ve kicked them all out of the car. Normally, he didn’t mind having to stand but tonight he just wasn’t up to the task. Though he didn’t get a spot to sit down for the ride home, he managed to keep his sanity by texting his boyfriend and telling himself it would all be over soon, counting down the minutes until he was on the final stretch back to his apartment.

As soon as he opened his front door Kuroo felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, kicking his shoes off immediately and loosening his tie. By the time he made it down the hallway to the kitchen he had already removed his shirt, throwing it and the tie he loathed over his arm before opening the refrigerator, reaching for a beer. A beer which he nearly dropped after he flicked on the lights to his living room and saw his boyfriend sitting on the couch.

“You scared the shit out of me, Kei!” Kuroo cried, his hand on his heart. The blonde sneered, laughing just loud enough for Kuroo to hear from across the room. “And why were you just sitting in the dark? I always knew you were a little twisted, but _fuck_.”

Kuroo chugged down half of his beer, his heartbeat slowly-but-surely returning to normal. All he had wanted to do was relax, and his boyfriend’s surprise filled him with unwanted adrenaline. When Kuroo finally had a moment to really think about it, he was curious as to why Tsukishima had decided to lay in wait in Kuroo’s apartment, especially since Kei didn't exactly live right down the street. He had to have already been here before Kuroo had even gotten on the train to come home. Not that he was mad at Tsukishima, far from it. Tsukishima had never really been the spontaneous type, after all. Hell, he barely ever even planned their dates! Though he had been shocked at first, Kuroo was grinning now, thinking of the blonde sitting on his couch. This was definitely turning out to be way better than his original plan of getting buzzed to a movie.

"Hey babe," Kuroo called from his room. "Now that I've had a chance to calm down, I've got a question."

He jumped as Kei's arms wrapped around his waist, startled by how quietly the blonde was able to sneak up on him. His lower abdomen began to ache as Tsukishima kissed the back of his neck, shivering when Kei placed a kiss behind his right ear, followed with a nip to his earlobe. Kuroo sighed as Tsukishima's hands roamed over his exposed torso, his head falling back on the blonde's shoulder when Tsukishima teased at his groin through his work pants. Though he would have to get out of them before it was too late (nothing more embarrassing than trying to explain a crotch stain to the dry cleaner), he reveled in the feeling of Kei's fingers and kisses.

Kuroo was normally the dominant one when it came to being intimate, not because he couldn't be submissive, but because he loved making Tsukishima feel good. Not to mention the faces Kuroo was able to draw out of him. Kuroo would happily deny himself if only to see Tsukishima's face, flushed pink with pleasure and a little bit of embarrassment. Just the thought of it was enough to make Kuroo hard, and it had worked. He could feel Kei's smile against his skin, his hands still busy teasing him, and Kuroo groaned as Tsukishima nibbled and licked his Adam's apple. Kuroo huffed and finally moved away from the blonde so he could take his pants off at the very least, but Kei stopped him before he could.

"I wanna do it," he purred, a devilish look in his eyes. "Finish your beer and lay on the bed. I'll be right back." Tsukishima paused in the doorway and Kuroo could've sworn his heart had stopped. "Oh... and if you wouldn't mind covering your eyes with something? I'd really appreciate it."

Kuroo was positive he wasn't going to survive the night, if the burning in his stomach was any indication. He barely managed to scrounge up enough concentration to bring the half empty can to his lips, the carbonation of the beer stinging his throat as he forced the rest of it down. _Just what is this guy up to?_ Kuroo wondered, tossing his shirt in the direction of his closet. He covered his eyes with the hideous tie that had still been resting in the fold of his elbow, and impatiently awaited Kei’s return on the bed. The blonde couldn't have been gone for more than a couple minutes but it was beginning to feel like an eternity to Kuroo, his half-formed erection pressing against his pants not making the situation any better.

A sigh of relief escaped Kuroo’s lips as soon as he heard Kei’s footsteps coming towards his room. But there was another sound accompanying the quiet padding of Kei’s feet… a bell? The closer his boyfriend got to the bedroom, the more Kuroo was convinced that Kei was wearing some kind of bell. The high pitched tinkling finally reached his doorway, taunting Kuroo as the blonde made his slow approach. The mattress sunk as Tsukishima climbed over Kuroo’s body, Kuroo’s breath hitching when Kei licked and nibbled his earlobe again. It took Kuroo all he had to keep himself from ripping the tie off his eyes as the other boy was busy licking and sucking on his neck, collarbone, and chest. The only thing trumping his blissful agony was the fear that Kei’s mood would sour if Kuroo tried to take control.

“Tetsu-nyan, you really don't like letting someone else do the work, huh? Even with your eyes covered up, I can tell you're frustrated.”

“Nyan…? Kei, for the love of god, please let me take this blindfold off — I'm going crazy!”

Tsukishima chuckled darkly, the twinkling of that damned bell sending Kuroo’s curiosity through the roof. Before the blonde had time to react, Kuroo had ripped the tie off and pinned Tsukishima beneath him, a scowl immediately painting his lips.

 _If I were to die right now, I'd die a happy man,_ Kuroo thought, tears nearly budding at the corners of his eyes as he could hardly believe what he was seeing…

“No wonder you wanted me to cover my eyes,” Kuroo said with a smirk, flicking the bell that had been causing him so much anguish. “How long have you been hiding this little getup from me?”

A blush painted Tsukishima’s cheeks and he wriggled under the dark-haired boy self-consciously.  He knew Kuroo was going to enjoy the cat ears and collar he had found, but the sudden embarrassment he felt surprised him. He had been excited about it until Kuroo decided to take the control back from him. Kei would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't irritated by that, especially since he had gone out of his way buy this damned costume and wait in the darkness of Kuroo’s apartment until he came home from work. Did Kuroo even consider that at all…?

“I just bought it on my way here tonight; they're not that hard to find you know… It was kind of spontaneous on my part, but I _did_ put some thought into this. I should've known you were just gonna pay attention to the costume.”

Tsukishima didn't enjoy being pouty or playing the victim, and the rational side of him knew he should've kept his mouth shut if he wanted to avoid a fight, but he just couldn't help it. Kuroo always wanted to be the one holding the reins, and Kei couldn't help but feel a little defeated.

Kuroo sighed and caressed his boyfriend’s cheek, his thumb stroking across the blush that had yet to fade away.

“While the ears and choker are definitely tantalizing, _you’re_ what brings that out in them for me,” Kuroo said, rubbing his erection against the boy to prove his point. He smirked when Kei averted his eyes, his frustration clearly gone, and leaned down to kiss him.

It wasn’t a particularly crazy kiss, but it only made Kuroo ache. The feeling of Kei's fingers in his hair, the playful back-and-forth of their tongues, the subtle rocking of Kei’s hips against his. What Kuroo probably enjoyed the most though was Kei’s heat seeping into his skin, their exposed chests pressed against each other to the brink of melding. At this point he really _was_ going to end up spinning some kind of story for the dry cleaner…

Kuroo broke the kiss only to replace his tongue with his fingers instead. Tsukishima moaned as he lewdly sucked and licked Kuroo’s digits, covering them in saliva. Kuroo cursed and removed his fingers, finally making his way down to reach between Tsukishima’s legs, both boys letting out something between a moan and a sigh as Kuroo’s fingers wrapped around Kei’s member. Kei’s hips bucked against him as he continued moving up and down, but Kuroo didn't expect the bite he received from Kei after he rubbed his thumb over the head of Kei’s penis. His bottom lip pulsed and he felt the smallest drop of blood form through the broken skin.

“You're a bad little kitty, aren't you?” Kuroo groaned, pulling Kei away from him by the hair. “Biting is a pretty bad habit… I should punish you for that.”

Though Kuroo was really enjoying the role play, it was getting more and more difficult to focus on anything but his erection. It normally took a lot more than this to drive him to the edge, but he had to be going on fifteen minutes now in this limbo and he would have to act fast if he had any hopes of finishing in anything other than his pants. He moved off the blonde and stood by the side of the bed, crooking his finger at Kei to bring him closer.

“You said you wanted to wanted to take these off me, didn’t you? Tell me what you were planning to do after tha—”

Kuroo’s words caught in his throat as Kei pulled down the zipper with his teeth, the heat of Kei’s breath making his cock twitch. Kei looked up, mischief in his eyes as he let Kuroo’s pants drop to the floor, lightly dragging the tip of his tongue over Kuroo’s member before leaving a kiss right under Kuroo’s navel. Kei hooked his fingers around the hem of Kuroo’s underwear and pulled them down slowly, reaching around to squeeze Kuroo’s butt with both hands. His mouth was busy kissing the lower half of the dark-haired boy’s abdomen, their eyes locked on each other like a lifeline.

As Kei took him into his mouth, a hiss escaped Kuroo’s lips and his fingers tangled themselves in the hair on the back of his boyfriend’s head. He normally kept his hands on either side of Kei’s face, but he didn’t want to knock the ears Kei had clipped into his hair out of place. Not only out of respect for Kei’s efforts, but because he just looked so damn cute wearing them. As the blonde bobbed up and down, the bell around his neck sang, and the last bit of control Kuroo had left in him finally gave out. He began to buck against Tsukishima’s mouth, still keeping the grip he had on the back of the blonde’s head, the ringing of the bell intensifying with his every thrust.

Tsukishima’s hands began to travel up the length of Kuroo’s torso, his nails leaving red marks as he brought his arms back down, resting his hands on Kuroo’s hips. The dark-haired boy took this as a sign to stop and backed away from Tsukishima, the small sound of a pop resonated through the air, followed by Kei licking his lips after his mouth was empty. He looked like a mess, drool streaming down on his chin from the corners of his mouth, but Kuroo had never seen him look better than he did now.

“I’ve been wearing a plug, you know,” Tsukishima said with a smirk, but the nervous twiddling of his fingers gave away his sultry facade.

The corners of Kuroo’s lips curled and his eyebrow raised, curiosity piqued. When did his curt and reserved boyfriend get so kinky and playful? Two could play at that game.

“Get on the bed, all fours. Show it to me,” Kuroo demanded, his voice hoarse with lust.

Kei didn’t hesitate, positioning himself on the bed so that Kuroo could see the plug he had been wearing all night. He had been waiting for this moment since he left his apartment, wondering just how he was going to get Kuroo to remove it. What he didn’t expect was to feel Kuroo’s tongue tracing unimaginable shapes along his inner thigh, inching closer and closer to Kei’s scrotum. Kei let out a whimper as Kuroo bit his left butt cheek, but a raspy moan tore through his lips when Kuroo began to suck on his ballsack, every hair on his body on edge as the pleasure of it rippled through him.

“Ah…! Te-tetsu…,” Tsukishima cried, trying to look back over his shoulder to see the dark-haired boy’s face. It was no good though, as Kei could only see his boyfriend’s unruly hair and the hands that were gripping his legs hard enough to bruise.

Just as the blonde was starting to rock his hips, Kuroo’s mouth began to move, leaving kisses all along Kei’s thighs and groin before finally kissing the spot just below the plug.

“I hope you’re ready, kitten,” Kuroo warned, his voice thick with his desire. His fingers hooked around the plug and he pulled it out slowly, relishing in the gasps and moans Kei couldn’t manage to hold back. As soon as the plug was out Kuroo dragged his tongue across the entrance, smirking when Kei shivered from the feeling of it. “Get on your back… I’ll get the stuff.”

Kuroo rushed over to his nightstand, clumsily grabbing at the lube and open box of condoms, not even bothering to put everything back before taking his position at the side of the bed. The mess was something he could deal with in the morning. Right now he didn’t have time to give it any more thought than that. Kei wriggled his hips and placed his feet on each side of Kuroo, desperate to bring him closer. Kuroo let out a short laugh as he slid the condom over himself, covering it with lube immediately after.

“Is my precious little kitty getting impatient?” Kuroo teased, taking his boyfriend’s erection in his hand and squeezing. “What should I do to make you feel better?”

“Jesus, Tetsurō, we don’t have time for this,” Kei growled, wrapping his legs around Kuroo’s waist. But all Kuroo did was begin to pump him, forcing another moan from his lips. “Ah, Tetsu, pleas—hah! Stop messing around…”

“Why? What do you want me to do?”

Kuroo’s hand was relentless, and Kei’s vision was beginning to blur. He didn’t want to come yet, not until Kuroo was inside him at least. Kuroo leaned over him and placed a kiss on the under side of Kei’s jaw, his hand still at work, but at a slower pace.

“Tell me what you want, Kei,” Kuroo whispered.

The tone of his voice was so sweet, that Kei couldn’t fight back any more.

“Anything!” the blonde cried. “I belong to you, you can do whatever you want. I want you to feel good, I want to be the one who—”

Kei didn't even have a chance to finish before Kuroo’s mouth was on his, his hands holding Kei’s hips in place as he thrusted into him, both boys letting out a cry of relief. As Kuroo’s hips snapped against him, Kei wrapped his legs around his boyfriend, aching for his touch. With every thrust the bell around the blonde’s neck sang, and besides the moans coming from that throat, the ringing of the bell was like the sound of angels. Kuroo was getting lost in it all, the moans, the bell, the kisses, the feeling of Kei’s nails dragging across his shoulders. He wasn’t going to be able to hold it together for much longer.

“Fuck, Kei… I love you. I love you…!”

“Ah…! I love you, too, Tetsu…! I’m gonna…”

The words barely left his mouth before Tsukishima came, trapped between their torsos. Kuroo kissed him slow and deep before pulling away to bury his face in Kei’s neck. But Tsukishima stopped him, his hands on each side of Kuroo’s face.

“I wanna see you,” Kei said, his voice quiet.

How could Kuroo deny him? He placed a kiss into one of Kei’s palms, then lowered himself onto his forearms to steady himself as his hips continued to drive him towards his orgasm. Even though Tsukishima had finished he was still writhing underneath him, moaning and whispering praises. But it was the look in the blonde’s eyes that finally sent Kuroo over the edge, his orgasm so intense that all he could see was white, his breath caught in his throat. By some miracle, Kuroo managed not to collapse right on top of Tsukishima, though their legs were still tangled together. I guess that’s to be expected since each of them were so tall.

They didn’t talk right away, which surprised Tsukishima. It was normally very hard to shut his boyfriend up on the best of days, but he was always extra chatty after they had sex. It wasn’t until he finally looked over at him that Kei saw he was fast asleep, and Kei was almost repulsed since they both desperately needed to clean themselves up. But he just couldn’t get Kuroo’s face out of his mind… Obviously not his sleeping face, which he was pretty surprised to see as Kuroo always buried his face in his pillow, but the expression he had made when he came. Kei could feel the blush on his cheeks just thinking about it.

“You’re such a pain in the ass… I can’t believe I have to clean you up now.” But since he was asleep, Kuroo couldn't see the smile on Tsukishima’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for a friend at her request but I figured I would post it here, too! This is the most graphic fic I've written in my fic-writing career, so I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
